Raspy Hill
by soberingsundays
Summary: "I don't feel quite like myself..." [OneShot] [Markiplier/Darkiplier] [WARNING: Hinting of Rape, Blood, Gore, Murder, Language and Mention of BDSM. Not for the sensitive hearts.] [Viewer Discretion Advised] [R&R]


_I don't feel quite like myself._

Her back pressed against the brick wall behind her, only the distant streetlights and full moon to see but no one is around to see the fear in her eyes or the panic running through her veins.

Except for the silhouette of _him_ slowly stalking up to her like a wolf caging his prey. His normally bright brown eyes filled with warmth and kindness looked black as the shadows around him with a dark smile on her face that said her fate.

"Don't be afraid, little lamb. After all, you knew better to walk around here alone." His voice wasn't the one everyone was so used to hearing as there is a darkness in his tongue and his tone is far from playful.

He corners her and closes his eyes to drink in her scent. "You smell so good. Better than your little whore of a friend Grace." His spit out name and she whimpered, looking up at the demon who smirked down at her.

"Mark, please. This isn't you! Stop!" She cried softly, tears going down her cheeks but a shaky gasp left her as his hips pressed up against her and a noise left her when the feeling of a cool knife traced along the skin of her arm and shoulder.

With a little snick, she let out a little cry of pain at the cut and he chuckled darkly, going to grab at her hips roughly and press his hips on hers, grinning further at that moan she let out.

"Marky-boy isn't here because like hell he could pick up a cute little lamb like you. Now let Marx see how pretty you look in the color red…"

 _I've been having strange dreams lately._

I gasped as I shot up from my bed and exhaled shakily, feeling the cold sweat dry on my skin as I scrubbed my face with my hands.

I have no idea what the hell is going on with me this past week. All these dreams of a darkness I never felt once in my life and all of those poor girls getting hurt under my hand. The sickest part of all is that I liked it. Liked seeing the fear in their eyes as I sliced at them and they way they moaned when I…

Shaking my head, I took note that it's three am and I had to get up in a few hours to start recording. Breathing heavily, I laid back in my bed and rubbed at my eyes as I began to wonder if all those horror games were finally starting to get to me.

I mean, I have been playing them more often these past few days and that's probably why the dreams got worst. Closing my eyes, I fell for the logic and tried to go back to sleep.

I tried not to think about how those dreams felt too real and how it didn't even feel like it was me. It felt more like someone took me over and was using my body to do those fucked-up things.

Feeling the sick joy watching them writhe and scream. God, I really needed to stop and tried to get some sleep. Kicking the sheets around a bit, I rolled onto my side and tried to go back to sleep and eventually it did.

Not before having the last thought of how there might be a blood knife in the sink.

 _And now you're here and I'll make you feel right at home._

Ever since I moved into this town with this girl, I started to notice little things about her. I mean, I still have no idea how the hell she entered my life and how exactly I felt like I needed to be beside her at all times but here we were in this new place she claimed she had grown up in.

There is just something off about this entire situation and it starts with the way she looks at me, like she's waiting for something from me or wants something else out of me.

Whenever I touch her gently, she seems to twitch and move away with a headshake as if I wasn't permitted to touch her. The whole thing is strange but I couldn't leave her and she didn't want to leave me or this place.

And for some reason, a part of me couldn't leave because I felt like I had a purpose here. Every time we walked out, people stared at me like I'm their king and look at her respectfully. I've learned to stop asking her about the marks on her skin after a part of me felt like I want them there.

I don't know what this town is doing to me but I haven't recorded a video in months and I've been feeling myself get…darker.

Edgier as I looked at the girl I love and wanted to fuck her up in all the sickest ways possible but it sounded _good_.

God, what the fuck is going on with me? This isn't the person I am and I know it but I can feel those parts of me fade away into the darkness as the town overcomes me.

Who even am I anymore?

 _Welcome to Raspy Hill._

I'm awake but my body isn't as I stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at the woman I love laying naked and spread. Her wrists are crossed with chains attaching them to the bedpost and her ankles chained to the edge.

Her hair is a mess on the pillow with her eyes wide and _excited_. There are cuts all over her smooth skin and marks I don't remember making. That's went I realized this isn't me but _him_. The one currently using me to chuckle darkly and twirl a knife between his fingers expertly.

"Don't worry, Marky-boy. I'm not going to kill her. We like her too much." His voice is lower than my own and another laugh escapes him.

"An eager little lamb." His nickname is a purr I heard her whimper, twisting a bit in her chains.

"See? She likes it. She likes me more, of course." He laughs and moved toward the side of the bed in a fluid motion and didn't stay a word as her slashed the knife along her chest, making her scream and bleed as he carved the letter 'M' over her heart.

I screamed from within my possessed body and I heard him laugh once more, watching the scarlets rivers trial along her skin. She was whimpering and shaking but there's pleasure there, looking over with begging eyes.

"Look, Marky-boy. I think I spent a good amount of time waiting. Getting stronger each time I'm here in my kingdom. Now, it's my time to shine. It's been fun playing with you but Marx has it from here."

From within, I screamed more but I could feel the darkness pulling me away. Deeper into the abyss of my own mind where I started to fade.

Not before hearing one last slice of the knife and a scream.

 _Enjoy your stay._


End file.
